My Mate: Alucard X Reader
by Punklovergirl68
Summary: Alucard meets a young girl and finds out she's his mate, since she still young he decides to wait. Twelve years later he meets the same girl, watch what happens as they try to build a relationship. I do not own Hellsing, Rated M for later on. Alucard X Reader.
1. Chapter 1

_As Alucard walked through the woods he soon spotted a house. In the yard sat a young girl no older than four years old. She was by herself petting a young cat walking around the yard. Intrigued he walked forward until he was towering over her._

_Turning around the girl looked up and blinked her (Light/Dark) (Eye/Color) eyes "wow mister you're pretty tall" she said standing up. Looking at her he leaned down until he was on his knees._

_"What's a child like yourself, doing out here all alone" he asked wondering why she wasn't off playing house or dolly like the other females._

_ Pouting she looked down and crossed her arms over her the (Favorite/Color) dress she was wearing. "All the other boys say I can't play with them since I'm a girl" she said glaring at the ground._

_Confused Alucard lifted her chin and looked into her eyes. "Now why would a princess like you want to get all dirty?" he asked with a raised eyebrow._

_"Don't call me that" she blushed._

_Taken back the No Life King looked at the young child surprised before he picked up a scent. It was sweet like chocolate yet held a bit of a spice to it. Looking down at the young girl his ruby colored eyes widen this girl was his mate. But since she was still a child he would wait for a while._

_"Would you like to play with me mister?"_

_Snapped out of his thoughts Alucard smiled before nodding his head. For hours the two played hide and go seek. The young vampire winning each time, soon the two sat down looking up at the sky. Reaching over the young girl took the raven haired males glasses and hat putting them on. Laughing the No Life King laid back and watches the young (Hair/Color) sit on his chest staring at him. "What's your name mister?" she asks him._

_"Alucard, and what about your's my dear?"_

_"(Your/Name)"._

_"(Your/Name), what a beautiful name" Alucard mumbles before hearing his master calling him. Sitting up he leans down and kisses the young girls forehead before taking his hat and glasses back. Grabbing his sleeve she gave his a look that just asked where he was going. "I must go" he says pulling his arm back._

_"Will I see you again" she asks quietly._

_Nodding his head he waves goodbye as she runs back inside her house. As she left a smile made its way on to his face because he had finally found his mate. _

* * *

A/N: Hey so this is a Alucard X Reader story, sorry if it sucks. I do not own Hellsing just the story, also I might add some quote's from the abridge. The story have some parts from the show but the villain will be some one else not the Major. Hope you like the story I'll upload a chapter everyday since I'm writing it in word and I'm already to chapter twenty.

~Love you, Punklovergirl68~


	2. Chapter 2

~Twelve Years Later~

~Your P.O.V~

I yawned as I sat up to the sound of my alarm clock. Looking to the side I saw I had a text message from Justin.

**To: (Your/Name)**

**From: Justin**

**'Hey I'm going to pick you up at 7:20 am'**

Looking at my alarm clock I saw it was 6:53 am '_I have time to spare_' I thought to myself as I got up and got ready for today. Looking in the mirror I smile as I looked down at my shirt that said 'Bitch I Eat People' it was very tight, clinging on to my body. I was a medium size girl meaning I was a bit skinny but still had curves. I pulled up my black skinny jeans smiling as I heard the chains sway at the movement. After putting on my converses I pulled on my (Favorite/Color) jacket before grabbing my phone.

Walking out I laughed as Justin pulled up inside his old, beat up pickup truck. Climbing inside I put on my sit belt and watched as he begins to pull away from the house. "So how you sleep last night?" he asked.

"Terrible, I had that dream again."

"You mean the one with the guy wearing red?" He questioned while raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah but this one was worse" I said shivering.

"What do you mean?"

"It felt so vivid, I mean it felt like he was actually in the room biting and touching me" I said staring out the window with a blush on my face. After that the topic was never brought up again, soon we arrived at the school and went to are usual spot.

~Later~

As I sat in third period I jumped when I heard an alarm go off. Soon a voice came on over the intercom, "_**hello class, my name is not of importance but what is, is you all are now mine and my ghouls food**_** supply**" the voice said. I was confused what did he mean by 'mine and my ghouls food supply', that makes no sense also what the fuck is a ghoul.

After a couple of minutes screams came from the downstairs hallway scaring every one. Getting up everyone was running around trying to find a hiding spot. Standing up I decided to go find my friends to go see if they were okay. What I saw when I got to the downstairs hallway made me sick.


	3. Chapter 3

Blood was splatter all around the hallways, along with that were half eaten dead bodies. Backing up I feel myself bump into someone. Turning around I wanted to scream, there Justin was his once baby blue eyes were now a piercing red but what made it worse, his white shirt was now tainted red. Backing up I shivered as he smiled showing... fangs. "J-Justin" I said while looking at the stair case wondering if I had a chance of getting away.

"_**Yes**__**Darling**_" he purred out while taking a step closer.

"W-what happen t-to y-you?" I asked ready to run if I needed to. He didn't answer instead he took a step closer, out of fear my leg shot straight up as I kicked him where the sun don't shine. As he fell I turned around and ran up the stairs and try to find somewhere to hide. Turning left I ran straight for the chorus room, which was sound proof. As I tried to close the door I screamed when Justin pries them opening before walking in causing me to back up.

Looking around I notice a broom, running over to it I break it in half and hold the sharper end out. 'S-stay back, I'm w-warning you" I said trying to sound brave but failing miserly. Laughing he punched me in the stomach, which causes me to drop my make shift weapon and fall to the floor clutching my now aching stomach.

"**_You're joking right, you couldn't even hurt a_**** fly******" he sneers out as he continues to kick my body over and over. Clenching my jaw, I soon kick out my foot smashing it against his stomach. As he falls I quickly grab my make shift weapon and drives it into his skull.

"I'm sorry" I whisper as blood spatters all over my jacket and he turns into... dust. '_What the fuck_' I thought while standing up and backing away from the ashes that were once my friend.

"You killed my prey, school girl" I heard a deep smooth voice say behind me. I froze on the spot before turning around slowly. There behind me was a tall raven hair man, wearing a long red coat, big rimmed hat, and tinted glasses which hid his eyes. Backing up I flinch when he pulls out two guns.

"W-wait" I squeak out as he begins to fire both guns at me. Crying I quickly dodge each bullet while also trying to find a way to escape the psychotic man.

"**Stand still**" he growls out.

"W-what, n-no way you're trying t-to kill m-me" I said bending backwards as a bullets flies by me.

"Then tell me school girl, what's your name" he says still shooting me with an amused expression on his face, I think it's hard to tell with those glasses hiding his eyes from me.

"(Your/Name)"

* * *

A/N: Decided to upload another one today, hope you like it.

Please review, favorite, and follow.

Love you.


	4. Chapter 4

~Alucard's P.O.V~

I stopped shooting as soon as she says her name. '_That's why her scent smelt so familiar_' I thought as I looked at her happy that I didn't cause any harm to her. In a blink of an eye I'm behind her holding her close to my form.

"I've missed you, my Queen" I whispered into her ear.

"Huh?" she says confused. '_Of course she doesn't remember, she was just a child when we met'_ I thought while holding her close. I looked down at her; she sure had changed a lot her hair was now (Shorter/Longer) and (Lighter/Darker), her body had also matured.

~Your P.O.V~

I blushed at how close this man was. I was also very confused when he had called me his Queen; I mean just a minute ago he was trying to blow a fucking bullet into my body. My face turned a darker red when he removed my jacket and begin to feel around my body.

"Stop it" I said, trying to wiggle out of his grasp.

"Tell me (_Your/Name_) are you a virgin?" I shivered as he said my name before my eyes widen when I finally understood what he was asking.

"N-no" I stuttered out quickly hoping he would remove his hands from my hips.

"**Liar**" he growls out before pulling me closer to him. Soon I begin to claw at his hands as he brings his lips to my jugular. Shaking I begin to push harder and scream just begging him to stop and let go of me. Before he could do anything there was a loud squeak at the door. Growling he moves away and glares at the person "**what is it police girl**" he hisses out at a big busty blond haired women.

"Um, Master Sir Integra wants to see you" she said shrieking back at the man in red's cold, hard glare. Sighing he turns back to me and throws me over his shoulders.

"HUH! PUT ME DOWN" I yell while pounding my fist against his back. I frowned when he laughs and continues to leave the school. Following behind us was that blond haired woman. "_Help me_" I hissed out hoping she would make the man she called 'Master' let me go.

"Sorry Miss...?"

"My names (Your/Name)."

"(Your/Name) but I can't help you; my Master would kill me if I something that reckless."

"Okay, so what's your name?" I asked.

"Oh, my name's Seras Victoria" she said with a smile.


	5. Chapter 5

When we got outside I had learned from Seras the man carrying me was named Alucard. Sitting me down his arms had gone around my waist again causing me to blush when the blond haired woman in front of us raised an eyebrow.

"Alucard who is this woman?" she asked.

"This is my mate he purred out while squeezing my sides. I looked at the woman with a pleading look in my eyes, 'help me' I mouthed out hoping she could pry this man off me. Shaking her head she turned back to the man invading my personal space.

"Anyways, did you kill the vampire?" she asked causing my eyes to become wide as dinner plates. '_So that's why he turned to dust when I stabbed him through the skull_' I thought slightly scared.

"No, she did" he said gesturing to me. Gulping I waved nervously as Sir Integra I think that's her name looks at me with a raised eyebrow and a curious look in her eyes.

"You?" she questions. Nodding my head I looked down embarrassed, scared to know what they were going to do with me. "What's your name?" she asked as her eyes move up and down, examining my body.

"(Your/Name)(Last/Name)" I answered.

"Well in that case, Alucard please bring Miss. (Last/Name) back to the mansion with us" Integra said before turning around and leaving me alone with this psychotic man who's name was Alucard. Freaking out I tried to find a way to escape until I felt a huge amount of pressure on the back out my neck.

"Sweet dreams, my beautiful mate" I heard Alucard say before everything goes black and I fall into his awaiting arms.

~Later~

I woke up with a blindfold around my eyes and in a car. Moving slightly I noticed I was sitting on something soft. Moving again I blushed when I heard a low moan, "A-Alucard" I stuttered out embarrassed. he hummed out in response while holding me close "w-where are w-we?" I asked as the car stopped.

"We're at the Hellsing Manor" he said taking my blindfold off.

* * *

A/N: I might just upload two chapters everyday, since I'm working really hard at adding new chapters to the story before uploading another chapter here. Hope you guys are enjoying the story so far, please review, favorite, and follow.

~Love you~


	6. Chapter 6

Getting out of the car Alucard led me into the mansion and up a lot of stairs. Once we reached the top I was out of breath "how many fucking stairs does this place have?" I asked panting. Chuckling he just turned around and led me to a set of doors. Entering the room there sat Sir Integra and next to her was some man in a butler suit.

"Hello Miss (Last/Name), please have a sit" Integra said as I sat down on one of the chairs facing her desk. "You maybe wondering why you're here" she said, I just nodded my head and listen to what she had to say. "Well from what my servant had told me, I've decided to let you stay for a while and learn how to use some weapons to defend yourself for when something like this happens again" the blonde said snapping her fingers. I watched as the butler pulls out a suit case and sits it down on the desk before opening it up, my eyes widen when I see two guns. One was pure white with a beautiful red rose engraved on it, the other one was pure black with a lovely white rose engraved on it.

"Oblivion and Oathkeeper"(A/N: Can anyone guess where I got the names?) the butler said smiling as he explained the two guns. I didn't listen though instead I was to busy looking at the two weapons in front of me. My ears did perk up when I heard the next sentence "Mr. Alucard had them hand-made for you" he said looking at said man.

"You" I mumbled out, shivering when he smirked showing off a row of razor-sharp teeth.

~Later~

"You need to hold the guns up a bit higher darling" Alucard said while standing on the side lines with Seras. Nodding I lifted the two guns up a bit higher like he said before pulling the triggers. Jumping as the guns fire, I closed my eyes afraid to know if I missed or not.

"You did it" I heard Seras squeal before I opened my eyes. Smiling I noticed I had hit the heart perfectly, dropping the guns I ran over to my new-found friend and hugged the living daylights out of her.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE I DID IT!" I screamed out before turning to Alucard and hugged him "thank you" I said before hugging him lightly.

"You're welcome my Queen" he mumbled out before hugging me back. I closed my eyes for a minute before they shot straight open when I felt him squeeze my ass; pushing him off me I smacked him straight across the face.

"THE HELL WAS THAT FOR ASSHOLE!" I shouted out embarrassed. Glaring at him I never noticed the scared expression on Seras face. "Well" I said crossing my arms over my chest and tapping my foot against the floor waiting for his answer, still glaring at the older male. I soon flinched when he grabbed a hold of my arms, his fingers digging into my skin in a very uncomfortable way.

"**Don't ever do that again**" he growls out, as tightens his grip. Whimpering I tried to wiggle out of his grasp.

"LET GO!" I cried out.

* * *

A/N: Here's another chapter, I'll upload chapter seven sometime tonight. Hope you like it review, favorite, and follow.

~Love You~


	7. Chapter 7

Struggling I start to shake as his red eyes bore into my (Eye/Color) ones. "M-master, please she didn't mean it" I heard Seras stutter out, growling Alucard threw me to the ground and left the room by walking through the... wall. From the ground I started at the now empty space in front of me. "(Your/Name), are you okay?" I heard Seras ask. Nodding my head numbly I got up and grabbed my guns from the floor before walking over to the blond.

"Seras" I said.

"Yeah" she answered back.

"Is Alucard a vampire?" I asked looking her in the eye. I watched as she nodded her head.

"Yeah, I am to" she said looking me in the eye.

"Can you please take me to my room?" I asked quietly. Nodding her head she begin to lead me downstairs to the basement. While walking I noticed the expressions on her face kept changing, like she was fighting with someone and trying to defend her statement. Soon we stopped at a door, opening it I noticed it was a very nice room. Entering the room I jumped when Seras closed the door and left, shrugging my shoulders I removed my shoes and walked over to the bed. Laying down I begin to fall asleep until I felt the bed start to move. "What the fuck" I said as the top of the bed begins to close down on me like a coffin. "HEY GET ME OUT OF THIS THING" I screamed while banging on the top of the coffin shaped bed.

'_**What's the matter **__**sweetheart?**_' I hear Alucard say inside my... head.

"Get me out of this thing" I said trying to calm down.

'_**No**_' was all I heard him say. Gritting my teeth I started pounding on top of this thing harder then before.

"_Alucard you better get me out of this thing right now_" I growled out trying to claw myself out of the coffin. I gave up after awhile and fell asleep.

~Next Morning~

I woke up only to be surrounded by darkness. "What the..." I started before remembering what happen yesterday and last night. Groaning I smashed my head against the top of the coffin wincing at the pain it caused, "ow" I mumbled out bringing my hand up to rub my now throbbing forehead.

"Miss. (Last/Name) are you awake?" I head someone ask as the bedroom door opens.

"Yes, now can you please get me out of this thing?" I asked.

"What do you me- OH GOD!" I heard them say before the top of the coffin started to move again. Once it was fully open I fell to the floor and looked at the person who saved me.

"Thank you so much..." I begin before I noticed that I've never got the butlers name.

"My name is Walter, Miss. (Last/Name)" he said smiling.

"Walter, also do you know where the bathroom is? I need to take a shower" I asked while looking at him.

"Two floors up and second door to the right" he answered smiling as I ran past him mumbling a small 'thanks'.


	8. Chapter 8

Once I entered the bathroom I stripped down and got into the shower. Sighing I begin to was my (Short/Long) (Hair/Color) hair and body, while humming to myself. Once I finished getting the shampoo out of my hair I got the feeling I was being watched. Pushing it to the side I begin to wash the rest of my hair with some conditioner. After that I heard something clatter to the floor in the bathroom. Turning the water off quickly, I grab a towel and wrap it around my body.

"H-hello" I stuttered out while looking around the room, when I saw nothing I sighed and turned around only to bump into someone. Backing up I saw it was Alucard "w-what are y-you d-doing in here?" I asked blushing, while continuing to back up. Stepping closer he smirked at me.

"What I can't see my mate?" he questions with a purr, while backing me up against the bathroom door.

"_Well I don't want some old man watching me bath_" I growled out, flinching when he growled back at me.

"**What did you say?**" he sneered out, his hard ruby colored eyes looking into my (Eye/Color) eyes. As if glaring into my very soul.

"You heard me Grandpa" I said pushing my luck, while also curling my fingers around the door knob as he begins to pull out his guns. The same ones he used to try and kill me back at the school.

"**Looks like someone needs to be punished**" he says holding one of them up. '_One, Two, Three_' I counted in my head just as he pulled the trigger, I fling the door open and begin to run down the hall in nothing but a towel. As I ran, screaming like a little girl for the first time in my life. Waving my arms around and tears in my eyes, I begin to scream some more when a bullet went flying by my head.

"SERAS, SIR INTEGRA, WALTER, ANYONE PLEASE HELP ME!" I shouted hoping someone would come and save me from this psychotic vampire. More bullets flew by me, which luckily I dodged every one of them.

* * *

A/N: Hope you like it.

Review, Favorite, and Follow.

~Love you~


	9. Chapter 9

~With Walter and Sir Integra~

~Everybody's P.O.V~

Sir Integra sighed as she heard guns being fired and screaming coming from down below her. Walter just smiled as the blonde haired women smoked her cigar. "Why do you think Alucard picked this young girl?" she asked Walter.

"Who knows?" he questions back with a gleam in his eyes. "Only Alucard knows what's going on in his head" he continues looking out the window.

"That's true, but why this young girl?" Integra mumbled to herself before hearing another high-pitched scream. Sighing she just shakes her head and continues to look up more information on Miss. (Last/Name).

~Your P.O.V~

"Master, please calm down" Seras said while trying to hold Alucard back. Backing up I looked around wondering if I could find an escape route.

"**Move aside police girl**" Alucard growls out while throwing her to the side. Shaking I begin to back up trying to get away from him. Turning around I begin to run again as Seras tackles the raven haired vampire to the ground. Running down the hallway I make a sharp turn and run down the steps making sure not to fall. Once I get to the bottom I run to my room and slams the door shut.

"That was close" I mumble before I noticed the pile of clothes on my bed. Walking over I notice it was the same outfit Seras was wearing. Sighing I put it on, after putting the outfit on I blushed at how tight it was around my chest and how short the skirt was. Yanking the skirt down I left the room and decided to explore the mansion. Looking around I made sure Alucard wasn't around, sighing in relief when I didn't see him I begin to explore.

~Later~

After a couple of hours I entered a hallway and noticed something weird. There was a randomly place mirror in the middle of the hall. Going up to it I felt around the sides before pushing it to the side. "What the hell" I mumbled when I noticed a dark stairway behind it. Biting my lip I was wondering if I should go down it or not. Taking a step forward, I soon stopped and took a step back before placing the mirror over the room again. Turning around I decided to go see Sir Integra and Walter.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy


	10. Chapter 10

Entering the office I blushed when the two looked at me. "Is something a matter, Miss. (Last/Name)?" Integra asked with a raised eyebrow.

"O-oh, no I was just wondering when I can go home" I whispered out embarrassed.

"Soon, also can you please stay in your room today?" she asked me.

"Sure, why?" I questioned.

"We're having some guest over and I feel it would be best if you stayed in your room" she answered. I nodded my head before turning around and walking back to my room.

~Hours Later~

Sitting in my room I stared at the ceiling singing to myself. Soon a loud explosion sounded out through the mansion causing me to fall to the floor surprised. "What was that" I asked myself while getting up, grabbing my guns I head outside my room and looked around. It was quiet but I could hear faint screams coming from upstairs. Shivering I turned around and went back into my room, once I shut the door I locked it and pushed the dresser against it. Sitting down on my bed I held my guns close for when something decides to break in.

~With Jan Valentine~

~Everybody's P.O.V~

Smiling at all the blood surrounding him and the room, Jan sat down on a pile of dead bodies before calling his older brother Luke Valentine. During their conversation Jan picks up a very delicious smell coming from the door below him. Hanging up on his older sibling he begins to follow the scent while telling the ghouls to stay and kill anyone who tries to follow after him.

Once down the steps the scent is stronger, following it he stops at a door. Turning the handle he smirks when he sees it's locked. Moving back he lifts his foot and kicks the door and whatever was blocking it out-of-the-way.

"THE HELL!" he hears a young female scream as the door and dresser flies into the wall right next to the bed. Holding her guns out she whimper "don't come any closer or I'll shoot" she says trying to stay calm. Laughing he soon appears behind her and picks her up, causing her to drop the two guns onto the bed. "HEY PUT ME DOWN!" she shouts while banging her fist against his back.

"Why would I let a sweet thing like you get away?" he purrs out.

"Huh?"

"Hmm, I guess after I kill that Hellsing bitch and the old guys I'll make you into my little slave" he says to himself, smirking when she started to shake. Once they got upstairs Jan and the ghouls started to head over where Sir Integra and her guest where. While (Your/Name) had given up on fighting and let the man carry her, hoping someone would come and save her.

"What the fuck" she heard Jan mumble causing her to snap out of her own misery. When she did she noticed that all the ghouls were laying on the floor cut into pieces. "Who the fuck are you?" she heard the man carrying her growl out. Looking over her shoulders she smiles when she noticed who had killed the zombie like creatures.

"Walter!"

* * *

A/N: Sorry if it's bad, but I hope you enjoy it.

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.

~Love you~


	11. Chapter 11

~Your P.O.V~

I smiled when I noticed Walter standing in front of the man carrying me. "As Miss. (Last/Name) said my name is Walter, and I would be pleased if you let her go" he said in a threatening like voice which caused me to shiver.

"Oh, really now" the guy asked before snapping his fingers, which caused a lot of ghouls to appear in front and behind him carrying shields. "Well my name is Jan Valentine and guess what that wire won't do shit against all this thick, how thick is it? Thick enough that you need an anti-tank rifle, and I don't see one on your wrinkle old ass" the guy known as Jan said tightening his grip on my waist.

"Police girl" I heard Walter say before there was a loud band and half the ghouls fell down onto the ground.

"Oh shit that's an anti-tank rifle, OH SHIT THAT'S AN ANTI-TANK RIFLE" I heard Jan yell. Soon Seras tackles him to the ground while I go flying in the air. Luckily Walter catches me and sits me gently on the ground.

"Thanks" I said smiling before we turn back to Seras who had Jan in an arm bar. While standing there I blocked out the whole conversation while hearing slight groans coming from the end of the hallway. "What the" I mumbled while watching Jan knock Seras off him and jumping to the end of the hallway. Bowing he reveled that all the Hellsing guards were turned into ghouls.

"(Your/Name)" I heard Walter mumble.

"Yeah" I said backing up slightly as him and Seras get ready to attack.

"Go to Alucard he should be downstairs behind a mirror in one of the hallways" he said holding out his wires. Nodding my head I ran to that mirror I had found earlier, leaving the both of them to fight the old comrades.

* * *

A/N: Sorry I didn't upload a second story yesterday, I've had some break downs lately and it's been distracting me. Anyways hope you like the chapter.

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.

~Love you~


	12. Chapter 12

Avoiding the ghouls I made it to the hall with the secret doorway. Stepping over all the dead bodies I reached the mirror and pushed it to the side. I wince when a metallic smell reached my nose, taking a deep breath I begin to walk down the stairs. Once I reached the bottom I wanted to puke at what I saw. There Alucard was and a couple of hell hounds I guess you could say devouring a blonde hair male. Falling on my ass I started to scoot back hoping he wouldn't notice me. I froze when I heard a growl behind me, turning around I saw one of those hell hounds blocking the stairs while growling at me. "N-nice doggie" I stuttered out while crawling backwards away from the dog. I froze when I felt my back hit something. Turning around I saw Alucard staring down at me with an insane expression on his face.

"So you've come to visit me my Queen" he purrs out while leaning down towards me. I shiver as he holds me close and begins to kiss my neck with his bloody lips. Tears flow down my cheeks as he towers over me, I can feel his fangs scraping against my neck and it's scaring me.

~Alucard's P.O.V~

Kissing my mate's neck, I was close to losing control until a low sob reaches my ears. Pulling away I look down at her, noticing that little girl I had met long ago. Sighing I pull her close and begin to lick the blood staining her neck off, smiling as she closes one of her eyes and releases a low whine. "S-stop it" she said in a childish way. Smiling I closed my and rest my forehead against hers.

~Your P.O.V~

I sighed as we sat here for a while; I guess the room was sound proof because I couldn't hear anything from upstairs. Closing my eyes for a minute I snuggle up to the vampire and fell asleep in his warm embrace.

~With Sir Integra, Walter, and Seras~

~Everybody's P.O.V~

"Well now that, that's over and our guest are gone let's go see if Miss. (Last/Name) is alright" Integra said as her and the others begin to make their way to Alucard's room. Once they where there they were all surprise at what they saw. There Alucard sat asleep on his chair with (Your/Name) sitting on his lap snuggling up to him also asleep.

"Aww, that's adorable" Seras said smiling at the scene along with Walter who couldn't help but chuckle.

"Um right, let's leave them to rest" the butler said as they begin to leave.

"Yes, adorable" was all Integra said before turning around and leaving with a small smile on her face.


	13. Chapter 13

~Three Weeks Later~

~Your P.O.V~

It's been three weeks since the Valentine incident, Seras and I where in the training room practicing. I closed my eyes remembering the conversation I had with Sir Integra last week.

~Flash Back~

_"Miss. (Last/Name), you want to go home right?" Integra asks as I nod my head. "Well you can but we have a second choice" she continued._

_"What's the second choice?" I asked_

_"You could go home or we could have Walter get your stuff and you join Hellsing" she said giving me a small smile. Closing my eyes I begin to think, I could go home and see my friends and family again, but I don't want to put them in danger so I guess I have to pick..._

_"I'll stay and work for you" I said smiling at her, nodding her head she snapped her fingers and Walter left the room to go and get my stuff._

_"Welcome to Hellsing Miss. (Last/Name)"_

~End of Flash Back~

After that I was then introduced to some of the new members of Hellsing to replace the one's we lost. That's when we met Pip Bernadotte another one of my best friends, and I think Seras soon to be boyfriend. "So have you asked him out yet" I purred out, laughing when the blonde next to me face turned pure red.

"I TOLD YOU WE'RE JUST FRIENDS!" she shouted while dropping her cannons on the floor. Laughing I just put my guns down and sit on the floor patting the spot next to me.

"I know" I said as she sits next to me still embarrassed. As we talk, my body tenses up as I feel someone behind us. Turning around I notice a girl standing at the doorway of the training room. She had long black hair and piercing red eyes that look just like Alucard's eyes. Walking up to us she smirks never taking her eyes off me and sitting down right next to us. Seras looks at her before holding onto my arm in a protective way.

"Who are you?" Seras asks calmly while keeping me close.

"My name is Girlycard and I'm just visiting" she says in a way that makes me shiver. Nodding our heads I hold my hand out for her to shake.

"I'm (Your/Name) and this is my friend Seras" I said trying to be polite.

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoy, also I watched Frozen earlier and let me say best movie ever. It was adorable and sad at the same time, but I loved it and found the ending to be sweet.

Review, Favorite, and Follow.

~Love you~


	14. Chapter 14

After talking for a while I felt relaxed around Girlycard she was a very nice girl, with a few problems here and there. Soon Seras got tired and decided to leave and go to her room, leaving me and Girlycard alone together. "So (Your/Name)..." she begins "do you like anyone?" she questions while looking me straight in the eye, a curious look on her face.

"Well I might but I'm too scared to tell them"

"Why?"

"Well can I tell you something" I asked

"Yeah, anything" she responded never taking her gaze off me.

"Well when I was younger I met this boy named (Ex-Boyfriend/Name), we dated for a while and I had put my trust and love into our relationship" I started watching as she nodded "anyways he soon broke up with me for no reason at all" I finished tears pricking at the corners of my eyes. Suddenly I feel Girlycard pull me into a hug, whispering comforting words.

"Shh, it's okay"

"No it's not, I put all my trust into him and now I'm to scared to fall in love again out of fear of being hurt" I chocked out.

"**I'm sure he wouldn't hurt you the same way that asshole had**" she growled out like Alucard would, if he was here. Nodding my heading numbly I pulled away from the hug and looked at her telling her I was going to bed. After saying goodnight I went to my new room and stripped down, changing in to a T-shirt and some (Favorite/Color) panties. Crawling into my bed I fell asleep instantly .

~Everybody's P.O.V~

As Alucard walked through the wall he smiles when he noticed his mate passed out asleep on her bed. Deciding to stay with her he lies down next to her smiling when she snuggled up to him with a peaceful look on her face. "Goodnight my Queen, I promise never to hurt you the way he did" he whispers as he wraps his arms around her and kisses the top of her head before falling asleep along with his beautiful mate.

* * *

Review, Favorite, Follow.

~Love you~


	15. Chapter 15

~Your P.O.V~

I woke up the next morning alone, shrugging it off I grabbed my uniform and went to go take a shower. After that I went to see Integra and see what we were going to do today, but before I do that I'm going to go and get something to eat. "Good morning (Your/Name)" I heard Seras say as I enter the dining room.

"Good morning" I said looking around, I noticed Sir Integra and Seras where sitting at one end of the table and Alucard was sitting at the other end drinking some kind of red liquid. Biting my lip I was trying to decided where to sit until Alucard stood up and pull the sit next to him out. Walking over to him I sat down in the chair blushing "thank you" I mumble as he pushes the chair in. I blush even more when he smiled, I may have developed a small crush on the young vampire.

~Later~

Seras, Pip, and I where all sitting together and trying to figure out while Walter wanted to talk to Alucard alone. Soon Alucard came through the wall smirking, which scared the living daylights out of me. "We have a mission in Rio Brazil, so get ready" was all he said before leaving the room again through the wall.

"I wish he wouldn't do that" I said trying to calm my fast beating heart. Seras and Pip just laugh as they help me get up and get ready for my first mission.

~Later~

As Alucard, Pip, and I sat in the plane with Seras in the cot pit (A/N: I think that's what it's called, if not sorry) locked in her coffin. I was clinging on to my sit while trying to find something to distract me. "Are you alright, (Your/Name)" I heard Pip say while looking up from his newspaper. Looking at him I glared which caused him to shrink back.

"_Of course I'm fine; I mean I'm 100 ft. in the air with some French dude and some Ozzy Osbourne looking motherfucker_" I sneered out while closing my eyes when the plane shook a little. "I need to use the bathroom" I mumbled while stumbling out of my seat and into the bathroom.

~With Alucard and Pip~

~Everybody's P.O.V~

"I wonder what her problem is" Pip asked worried for his new-found friend, he was also surprised by her language.

"Yes, I wonder also" Alucard said swirling the red liquid in his wine glass, his red tinted glasses shielding his eyes from the world.

"You think she has a fear of heights?" the French man questioned.

"YOU THINK!" they heard the young girl shout from the bathroom before the sound of puking filled their ears.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy, also I'm not going to upload again today. Sorry I'm just really tired since my parents dragged me out to buy some pants since some of my other ones had holes near the inner thigh.

Review, Favorite, and Review.

~Love you~


	16. Chapter 16

~Your P.O.V~

Once we landed I ran straight off the plane not caring about my stuff. Falling to the ground "THANK GOD WE'RE OFF THAT DEATH TRAP" I screamed happy to be on land again.

"It wasn't that bad" Pip said trying to drag both Alucard's and Seras's coffins off the plane.

"Yeah, well you're not the one with the fear of heights" I said before we started walking to the hotel. Once we got there Alucard wouldn't let me help Pip with our stuff. When we entered the hotel I looked at Alucard and laughed a little.

"Is something amusing, dear?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Sorry, I still can't get over your outfit" I said as we walked up to the front desk, where a young red-headed male stood smiling at us.

"How can I help you?" he asked while looking at me. I blushed I mean I wasn't wearing anything special, just a (Favorite/Color) tank top and a pair of jeans with my converses.

"Yes we have a room booked here, my name's Mr. Blackbird and this is my wife Mrs. Blackbird" Alucard said holding me close, which caused my face to darken in color. '_WHAT!_" I exclaimed in my mind as the young boy nodded.

"Here you go keys to the penthouse" he said handing 'Mr. Blackbird' the keys to the room. "Oh, excuse me sir but you can't bring that in here" the young boy said looking behind us at Pip, who was using a luggage cart to bring our stuff and two coffins in.

"Why not" Alucard said impatiently.

"Well we have a rule that you can't bring in any huge luggage in here, for the fear that they might have guns or bombs" the red-head mumbled feeling really uncomfortable. For a minute it was quiet until Alucard raised a glove hand and the young boys eyes turned... red.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy.

Review, Favorite, Follow.

~Love you~


	17. Chapter 17

"What the..." I mumbled as Alucard started making the poor boy say anything he wanted him to say.

"See that I can make his say anything I want him to and he'll believe it" Alucard told us, blinking my eyes I soon smirked as I turned to the raven haired male next to me.

"Make his say Twilight was amazing" I said, laughing as Alucard did what I asked.

"Why'd you make him do that?" Pip asked.

"I want to see how many times he'll get his ass kicked" I replied back (A/N: Sorry if you're a fan of Twilight, but I find it to be stupid and boring. And if you say I need to watch it, I have and still hated it) as we begin to walk towards the elevator so we could get to our room. Once we got there I said bye to Pip before helping Seras out of her coffin, yanking at the chains I groaned "you know you could help" I said to Alucard who was just sitting in a chair watching me in amusement.

"You know you're very strange" he said still watching me.

"How so" I said still trying to pry the chains off, "what are these made of titanium?" I mumbled to myself.

"Well you don't act like the other girls your age" he said.

"So" I begin while looking at him "I never really cared about how I look, I mean a guy should love a girl for who she is not for what she looks like" I said before giving up. Sighing Alucard got up and went behind me before breaking the chains off with ease. I blushed at how close he was but soon pushed those thoughts aside. "Thanks" I said before pushing the top off only to see Seras... asleep. Trying to get up I noticed Alucard was still behind me. "Um, Alucard can you please move?" I asked.

"No"

"Why not"

"Because I like it here, and your body is very comfortable to lean on" he responded with while smirking down at me, his glasses still shielding his eyes. Gulping I wiggled out of his embrace smiling when I got free. Walking to the kitchen he followed behind me with a smirk on his face.

"What are you doing?" he asked summoning a wine glass and that red liquid he always drink.

"Getting something to eat I mumbled out while opening the fridge. After looking for a while I groaned out and shut the refrigerate's door, turning around I looked at the wine glass in the young vampires hand. "Can I try some?" I asked shyly.


	18. Chapter 18

He looked surprised for a minute before smirking; nodding his head he held the glass out. Taking it I brought it to my lips to take a sip. Once the liquid made contact with my tongue, my eyes widen as I spit it out in disgust. "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?" I shouted handing him the glass back, while making my way to the sink so I could wash the metallic taste out of my mouth.

"Blood" he said smirking before downing the rest of the liquid. My eyes widen as I banged my head on the counter. '_Of course it would be blood, he's a vampire after all_' I thought to myself before resting my chin on the counter and looking up at him.

"What's wrong love?" Alucard asked.

"Oh nothing, I mean it's not like I'm stuck in a room with a perverted vampire that might rape me" I said sarcastically.

"What about police girl" he said with a raised eyebrow.

"Correction I'm stuck in a room with a perverted vampire that might rape me while my best friend is passed out in a coffin" I said with a board look. It was quiet for a minute until Alucard burst out laughing like a maniac. "I'm going for a walk" I groaned out before leaving the room and a laughing Alucard rolling on the floor with blood like tears rolling down his cheeks. Once I was out the room I begin to walk down the hallway, when I turned the corner I felt a bag be placed over my head and I was and being dragged away, while I was still awake.

~Later~

~With Seras and Alucard~

~Alucard's P.O.V~

"I wonder where (Your/Name) is, the mission is about to start" police girl said looking out the window with a worried expression.

"I'm sure she's fine" I said slightly glad that she's not here, that way she wouldn't get hurt. Police girl just nodded as we begun to get ready.

~With You~

~Your P.O.V~

"Sir we found somebody" I heard someone say as they threw me to the ground.

"Why didn't you kill them" I heard a Brazilian voice say.

"Well she's just a child sir" the first voice said while removing the bag over my head. Once it was off I looked around to see a group of men and a Brazilian guy looking at me, '_oh boy, this can't be good_' I thought with a nervous smile.

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoy this, I might or might not upload because I'm trying to help some of my friends who are having problems. But I'll try to upload on this and my 'Forgotten Portrait' story.

Review, Favorite, and Follow.

~Love you~


	19. Chapter 19

"What's your name, young flower?" the Brazilian guy asked getting up and walking towards me. Keeping my head down I didn't say a word, "answer me" he stated calmly while slapping me across the face, but I still kept my head down and refuse to talk. Growling he just turned around and snapped his fingers. "Put her in the corner and I'll decide what to do with her later" he said.

"Yes sir" one of the S.W.A.T team members said, doing what they were told. For hours the men send teams after teams to go kill Alucard and Seras, the Brazilian guy left leaving me with the men who just talked about how great it would be to have immortality. Closing my eyes, I was about to drift off to sleep until I heard gun shots and screaming. Opening an eye I saw everyone in the tent dead and Pip was standing at the entrance in a S.W.A.T uniform.

"Hey" I said broadly as he walks over to me and help me up. As we left the tent he told me not to look back. Before I could ask why a loud explosion came from behind us, closing my mouth I looked forward and smiled. Once we reached the front of the hotel there were a lot of people and S.W.A.T members where I watched as a group of men where being thrown into the air before being skewer by some flag poles. I winced at how some were still alive and trying to climb off the poles while others had their internal organs displayed for the whole world to see, especially since there was a news reporter and camera crew here also. Pip and I were watching as Alucard came down the stairs of the hotel where that Brazilian guy I met earlier was. Pushing our way to the front I soon felt a card whizz by my face before a stinging pain immediate from my cheek. Raising a hand to my face I felt something warm and wet roll down my cheek and on my fingers. Pulling my hand back I noticed little drops of blood on it.

"Hey, you okay" I heard Pip ask; nodding my head I looked up at the top of the hotel and noticed Seras.

"Come on, I see Seras" I said as we quietly left the crowd of surprised and disgusted people. Once we got to Seras, Pip left saying he was going to get a helicopter so we could load the coffins and our luggage. Sitting with Seras we waited to see what was going to happen, soon Alucard and that man came on top of the building.

"Come on Dandyman, hit me with your best shot" Alucard said with an insane look in his eyes. '_So his name is Dandyman, huh you learn something new every day_' I thought to myself before my body froze. Dandyman was staring at me while holding out some cards, a smile on his face showing fangs.

"Here" Seras mumbled while handing my Oathkeeper and Oblivion, hiding them behind them behind my back I smiled as a thought came to mind. '_Oh, this is going to be fun_' I thought as he threw the cards at me .


	20. Chapter 20

~Everybody's P.O.V~

Alucard's eyes widen as he saw the cards hit the young girls and smoke and debris flew everywhere. Insanity and anger showed in his eyes as his teeth grew longer and sharper, but before he could attack a voice interrupted the two. "HEY DANDYDICK, YOU MISSED" someone shouted causing the two to look in the direction of the voice, surprised to see the (Hair/Color) unharmed. She held out one of her guns and pulled the trigger hitting the Brazilian man in the shoulder. Alucard sighed in relief that his mate was okay before continuing to fight against the now wounded Dandyman.

~Your P.O.V~

I fell down next to Seras who was getting her weapons ready for when she needed to attack also, "that was amazing" she said to me her blue eyes turning red as she waited. Nodding my head I tried to watch the fight but couldn't. I was soon brought out of my thoughts when Seras shook my shoulder, blinking my eyes I looked forward only to turn away as Alucard started to devour the guy just like he did with the older Valentine brother. Leaning over I empty the content in my stomach, when I finished with that and Alucard was done with eating the poor man. Soon Pip came by with the helicopter, so we all got in and ended up going to a small house on the outskirts of town.

~Everybody's P.O.V~

Alucard smiled down at (Your/Name) who was fast asleep on the couch, he was sitting in a chair next to it. He had finished talking to Sir Integra, while Seras and Pip went to get something to eat. Reaching over to the girl he ran his fingers through her hair a gentle look on his face, well that only lasted for a while until Seras and Pip came barging in laughing and talking up a storm. "**Quiet**" he hissed out glaring at the two who were now cowering in the corner in fear. For a while it was silent , Alucard sat near the (Hair/Color) girl while Pip and Seras talked quietly to their selves. Well soon the calmness in the room was destroyed when Anderson a tall blonde hair man kicked in the door. At first they thought it would wake the sleeping girl, instead she just turned around and continued to sleep. Sighing in relief Alucard turned to Anderson and glared at him. "**What do you want**?" he growls out, Anderson just glares back before punching the young vampire in the face. Growling Alucard responded by punching Anderson in the stomach and vice versa. Before anything else could happen, Seras jumps up with her cannon in her hands ready to attack. Turning around Anderson threw one of his Bayonets, which stuck a piece of paper on the wall right next to Seras head. Turning white as a ghost the blonde slid down the wall in fear.

"The Catholic Church decided to give you filthy heathens a plane, so you can leave this land" Anderson said in a thick Irish accent, before turning around and leaving. Not before glancing at the young teen asleep on the couch with a peaceful expression on her face. Shaking his head he left as Alucard and the others begin to get ready.

* * *

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in the past few days, my computers been acting like a bitch. Anyways hope you enjoy.

Review, Favorite, and Follow.

~Love you~


	21. Chapter 21

~Your P.O.V~

Groaning I cracked an eye open only to jump back when I saw a pair of blue eyes staring straight at me. "Yeah, you're finally awake" I heard Seras say before backing up and sitting down in the seat in front of me.

"Where are we" I mumbled out while getting up out of the... plane seat I was sitting in. My eyes widen when I soon realization as I ran to one of the windows and looked out of it, I fell back when I noticed how high up we were. "WE'RE ON A PLANE!" I screamed out as I looked around quickly trying to find a way off this death trap. Nodding her head, Seras shrunk back in fear at my sudden out burst. Yet her eyes held pity for me as I silently begin to cry and pray hoping we wouldn't die.

"You really hate planes? Don't cha" I heard Alucard say from his seat on the other side of us, looking at him I glared before sneering at him.

"_Not planes, just really high places you asshole; I mean I'm afraid of heights, I thought you of all people would get that through your thick skull_" I hissed out before turning around and stomping to the bathroom.

~Everybody's P.O.V~

"You think she'll be okay" Seras asked looking towards the now closed bathroom door. When she didn't get a response she turned to her Master only to pale. Alucard sat there glaring at the closed bathroom door, his lips draw back to revel his razor-sharp teeth. His red eyes appeared darker as a dark aroma surrounded him; you could lightly see flames surrounding his being. "M-master are y-you o-okay" Seras stuttered out before squeaking when the No Life King turned to her and hissed out in anger. For the rest of the plane ride the young (Hair/Color) spent her time in the bathroom blowing chunks, while Seras whimper in fear as her Master went into a fit of rage and begin to throw things around and destroying them.

~Your P.O.V~

When the plane finally landed, I left the bathroom wiping my mouth with my arm. Coming out my eyes widen at the mess I saw before me.

* * *

A/N: Finally got chapter twenty-one out, hope you guys enjoy it because I sure as hell don't. The reason being is because my hands have been killing me all day and I got no sleep last night because my cat decided to be a jerk and take the whole pillow up.

Anyways please Review, Favorite, and Follow

~Love you~


	22. Chapter 22

"What the hell happen?" I asked stepping over a broken plane chair.

"GET DOWN!" I heard Seras yell before she knocked me down onto the ground as a chair was thrown straight at the spot I was standing in. "Master please stop, we're here" Seras said making sure to protect me from any falling debris.

"Where's Pip?" I asked I asked whimpering when a wine bottle hit the wall behind us causing glass and wine to rain down on us.

"He went to get Integra, so she can help control Alucard" she said calling the vampire by his name for the first time. Nodding my head, we sat there for an hour as Alucard continued his 'little' fit. Soon Integra came and started ordering Alucard to stop and calm down. After that was done Seras and I got up and walked over to them. I flinched when I saw Alucard glaring at me. Anger and hungry in his red orbs, looking away I quickly exited the plane and headed towards Sir Integra's office.

~Later~

Soon Alucard, Seras, Pip and I where all in Integra's office waiting for her to tell us what was going on, "as you all know there has been a lot of vampire accidents lately" she said. Nodding our heads, we watched as she sighed in disgust. "The Queen decided to hold a ball and invited the members of Hellsing to come" she said.

"Is that all" I said with a raised eyebrow.

"No she also invited the Catholic Church, so that we may talk about what we must do" she growled out causing me to flinch and wonder why saying those words had upset her. "The ball is tonight at eight, be ready by then" she said before waving her hand telling us we were dismiss.

~In You Room~

"Seras, can we please stop" I whined as the blonde in front of me held out a bunch of dresses for me to try on.

"You want to look beautiful for the ball tonight, don't cha?" she questions while holding a blue dress out in front of me.

"Yes, but I don't like wearing dresses, they're to girly" I said pushing the dress away in disgust. Shaking her head, Seras held a pink dress in front of my form, looking at me with an approve look. Sighing out in irritation I grabbed her by the collar of her uniform and threw her out of my room.

Slamming the door shut I walked over to my closet and looked through the pile of dresses Seras had picked out. After a couple of minutes later I found the perfect dress and high heels. Stripping down I pulled it on along with the high heels smiling at myself in the mirror. The dress was a red corset on the top and a black skirt on the bottom. It was sleeveless and the bottom half was long in the back and short in the front showing off my legs, the high heels I wore were 'Goth Fairy Black Floral Pattern High Heel Boots'. Sighing I begin to apply some make up. I added black and red-eye shadow that matched the dress, a bit of black eyeliner, and some red lipstick. I jumped when I heard someone banging on my bedroom door. "(Your/Name) are you ready?" I heard Seras ask.

"Yeah" I said walking to the door trying not to fall; I wasn't used to wearing high heels. Opening the door I gasped, Seras stood there wearing a dark blue cocktail dress and blue high heels. "You look beautiful" I said looking at her outfit a little embarrassed and self concise.

"Really, I think you look amazing" she responded back before grabbing my hand and dragging me upstairs where the others where.

"How can you run in heels?" I asked trying not to lose my balance and fall down the stairs. She just laughed and as we finally reached the top, when we did I giggled when I saw Sir Integra. She wore a green dress and a pair of green high heels. "You look amazing, Sir Integra" I said causing her to blush. As we walked to the car I looked at what the others were wearing. Walter wore his regular butler outfit; Pip was wearing a black tux and was walking next to Seras with a blush on his face, and Alucard was also wearing a black tux, and walking next to Integra. '_He didn't even complement my dress, hell he hasn't even looked at me_" I thought to myself looking down as tears welled up in my eyes.

"(Your/Name), are you okay?" I heard Seras whisper into my ear while her ans Pip gave me a concern look. Nodding my head, I looked down as we entered the car and all sat together while Walter drove us the ball.

* * *

A/N: Hope you like it, don't worry you and Alucard will make up. But for the next couple of chapters you two will be ignoring each other.

Review, Favorite, and Follow.

~Love you~


	23. Chapter 23

When we arrived I noticed a couple of other people beside the Hellsing organization and Catholic Church. Shrugging my shoulders I got out with the others and entered the building, everyone going their separate ways. Pip and Seras went off together, while Sir Integra and Walter went to go talk to some people Alucard following them leaving me by myself. Sighing I walked over to a table and sat by myself, after a while I noticed someone standing over me. Looking behind me I noticed a tall blonde hair man with green eyes and wearing glasses. '_He looks like a priest_' I thought noticing the way he was dressed. "May I help you?" I asked politely blushing when he smiled and took a seat next to me.

Shaking his head he gave me a gentle smile "what's your name, lass?" he asked in an Irish accent.

"(Your/Name)" I said shyly, yow see I was never good with talking to other people. Nodding his head he held out his hand.

"Anderson" he said as I took his hand and shook it. We talked for a while; laughing and talking about our opinions on certain topics. "So what's your religion?" he asked, curiosity laced in his voice.

"I'm a Christian" (A/N: Sorry if this is not your religion, but it's important to the story in a way. Since the anime did talk about religion at some points) I said smiling at him.

"Is that so" he said as I nodded my head, opening my mouth I was about to say something until I was interrupted by a loud noise.

"I'M BATMAN" I heard someone shout behind the front doors until they were thrown open by a dark-haired girl running around in a dark cape and mask, waving her arms around screaming 'Whoop, Whoop, Whoop' over and over. Everyone looked shocked by the girl's intrusion, while I smacked my hand on my face and shook my head, a smile gracing my lips. Once she calmed down she walked over to me and gave me a big hug, which I returned.

"You know this, young lass?" Anderson asked with a raised eyebrow. Sighing I nodded my head and gave a weak smile.

"Unfortunately yes, she's my best friend" I breather out causing the brunette beside me to laugh. "Her name is Summer" I continued while prying her off me. Nodding his head he smiled and bowed at her in a polite manner.

"Why's he doing that?" she asked leaning over to me.

"He's being polite, I mean this is a ball and you are a girl" I said rolling my eyes at the hyperactive girl standing next to me.

* * *

A/N: The girl who's your friend is based off of my cousin also named Summer, because she wanted to be in the story. Also because I think you'll like her for how insane she is. I will warn you in chapter twenty-five there will be an incident with a blue berry, just warning you. Also I do apologize if you're not a christian, it's just what I remember from the anime they do mention religion a lot.

Review, Favorite, and Follow.

~Love you~


	24. Chapter 24

After introducing them to each other I dragged Summer outside to the garden so we could talk in private. "What are you wearing?" I asked, wondering why she would ever come to a ball.

"I think the questioned is, why are you here?" she asked back ignoring my question.

"I'm here because my boss said I had to be here" I said trying to be serious but I couldn't because of what she was wearing. Summer had on a black tank top with the Batman symbol on it, worn out blue jeans with some tennis shoes; she was also wearing a black cap that was blowing in the wind and a Batman mask.

"What's so funny?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Why are you dressed like you just came from a comic convention" I said trying my best to keep a stern face and failing miserly. She frowned for a minute before smiling like an idiot; we looked at each other before bursting out in laughter.

"Any way's I need to ask you something" she said.

"What?" I questioned, curious at what she wanted.

"Could I come and stay with you?" she asked playing with her fingers. Frowning slightly I decided not to pry information out of her about why she wanted to with me.

"How good are you with a weapon?" I asked suddenly.

"Huh?" she said giving me a questioning look. "I'm not really that good at handling one but I could practice" she said still confused. Nodding my head I grabbed her wrist and begin to drag her inside and try to find Integra. Once I found her I avoided eye contact with Alucard and tapped one my blonde headed bosses shoulder.

"Yes, Miss (Last/Name)?" she questions looking at both Summer and I.

"Can we talk for a minute alone?" I asked hoping she would say yes. Smiling when she nodded her head I told Summer to stay near Walter and not to bother Alucard, or try to make a scene. Leading Sir Integra outside I begin to explain to her why I wanted to speak to her.

"Well I guess she could stay with us as long as she practice and help with the missions, oh and (Your/Name)" she said.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"She's your responsibility" Integra responded with before turning around and heading back inside to tell Summer the news. Sighing in relief I begin to head back inside but stop and shiver when I felt a pair of eyes on me. Turning around I saw nothing.

"Must have been my imagination" I said to myself quietly, before shrugging my shoulders and continuing back inside. Never once noticing the golden orbs glaring at my retreating form. Once inside I smiled as I saw Summer jumping around and squealing like a maniac.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy, also I can't wait to upload the next chapter. I'm pretty sure you guys with like it, well at least I hope you'll like it. The only hint I'm giving is it involves Summer and a blue berry.

Review, Favorite, and Follow.

~Love you~


	25. Chapter 25

I woke up the next morning with a pounding headache, shaking my head I got up and got ready. Once I was finished with that I walked out of my room and to the bedroom across from mine, "Summer, you up?" I asked as I knocked on the door lightly. I waited for a minute until I heard a loud groan come from the other side of the door. "Come on you need to get ready for today" I said in a stern voice, rolling my eyes when I heard a low whine.

"Five more minutes" I heard her say which caused my eyes to narrow.

"No, now get your ass up and meet me outside this door in ten minutes, or I'm coming in there and dressing you myself" I said in a stern motherly voice, which surprised me. It was quiet for a few minutes, before I heard shuffling.

"Okay" was all I heard before it went quiet again.

Leaning against the wall I listen as the door opens and Summer comes bouncing out, an excited grin on her face. "What are you wearing?" I asked snickering at her outfit for today She was wearing a yellow tank top with SpongeBob's face on it, yellow skinny jeans and yellow converses, along with a 'SpongeBob Nerd Junior's Beanie Hat'. Smiling she shrugged her shoulders as we walked to the dining room to get something to eat before we begin practice. "While we're practicing, please don't shoot me" I said as we entered the dining room and taking a sit next to Seras.

"Yeah, yeah" was all she responded with as she grabbed as many waffles as she could with a few blue berries and syrup. I wasn't that hungry so I just got a (Favorite/Fruit), as we ate I noticed Sir Integra, Walter, Seras, Pip, and Alucard all watching Summer and I. Well mostly Summer since she was devouring her food like a starving animal. Glaring at them I gave them a look that said 'don't you fucking dare say a word', which caused all of them to look away well almost all of them. When we were almost finished Summer had a single blue berry left.

"Aren't you going to eat it?" I asked taking a sip of my (Favorite/Drink).

"No, I shall keep him and name him Allen" she said causing me to chuckle and roll my eyes. Leaning over I plucked Allen out of her hands and examined him.

"Hey, Seras" I said, listing as she hummed. "Do you want this blue berry?" I asked smirking when she nodded her head, handing her Allen Summer and I watched as she ate the young berry.

"NO ALLEN!" Summer shouted as I burst out laughing when Seras flinched and backed away from the both of us. Wiping my eyes from any tears I patted the sulking brunette right next to me, telling her Allen was alright and in a better place now.

"I'm so sorry" was all Seras said trying to cheer up Summer, while keeping a safe distance away from her. Looking at me with a pleading look I shook my head and said it was all right and she'll get over it soon. Besides she'll find something else in the Manor to give a name to.

* * *

A/N: I had so much fun writing this chapter. Me and my cousin Summer were laughing so hard we both couldn't breath, the reason this is funny is because she actually does this half the time. She'll find a random object and give it the most randomest name ever, she used to have a little alligator made of beads. She named it Frank.

Review, Favorite, and Follow.

~Love you~


	26. Chapter 26

"Come one Summer, it's not that difficult" I groaned out when she missed again. Whining she looked at me like I had grown an extra head or something.

"Easy for you to say" she complained throwing the canon she was holding down onto the ground, which wasn't a good idea. A loud bang sounded out through the entire training room as I quickly jumped to the side. It seems when she had thrown the weapon down it had set it self off and blew a huge hole into the wall I had stood in front of, just a few of minutes ago. "OH GOD! ARE YOU OKAY?" Summer shouted as she quickly ran over to me, to make sure I was okay. It was quiet for a minute Summer and I sat there looking at one another before we both burst out laughing like a bunch of idiots.

"OH GOD! WHAT HAPPEN?" we both heard Sears screech as her and the others came running into the training room, where the explosion they had all heard came from. "Are you alright?" she asked calmly as she ran over to Summer and I and kneeling down while looking me over.

"Everything is fine" I reassured her as her and Summer helped me up. Stumbling, a little I stood up straight and walked over to Sir Integra whose eyes held worry even though her face had no emotion showing on it. Coughing I looked her straight in the eye and smile "there's no need to worry, there was a slight accident but I promise you that no one was hurt" I said while Summer giggled a little behind me, causing me to look back at her and glare. Shrieking back to brought her hands up in defense whispering a low 'sorry', nodding my head I turned back to Sir Integra and watched as she nodded her head before turning around and leaving with Walter. Once they were gone I felt a hand on my shoulders.

"You sure you're alright?" I heard Seras ask in a worried voice.

"Yeah" I said quietly "I'm just going to go lie down, can you please help the idiot over there with her aiming" I said jabbing my thumb towards Summer who stood there with an insane smile on her face. Gulping Seras gave me a weak smile and nodded her head "s-sure" she stuttered out nervously. Sighing in relief I begin to leave the room, making sure not to make eye contact with Alucard. Once I was safely in my bedroom I crawled into bad and curled up as I fell asleep, darkness surrounding my vision.

~Everybody's P.O.V~

Alucard walked into the room and smiled gently when he saw (Your/Name) passed out asleep on her bed. Walking over to her he leaned down to kiss her forehead; instead the young girl wrapped her arms around the No Life King's neck and pulled him down into a tight embrace, like he was a stuff animal and she was a young child. Surprised Alucard stayed still, but soon calmed down when he felt (Your/Name) soft breathing against his skin. Smiling he moved a little, so he was now lying on the bed with her. Looking down at her peaceful face he leaned down and pressed his lips (Your/Name)'s, loving how they felt soft against his own. Pulling back he wrapped protective arms around her and rested his chin on top of her head. "I'm sorry" he whispered out while closing his ruby colored eyes and falling asleep right next to his mate's sleeping form.

~Your P.O.V~

Blinking my eyes open I noticed my face was pressed against someone's chest. Moving a little I sat up slightly and saw Alucard's sleeping face, his arms wrapped tightly around my waist. Keeping me from moving any further. Looking at him I soon flinched as the events from my dream came rushing back, making me feel sick to my stomach. '_Alucard, would never so something like that, right?_' I thought to myself shivering as tears silently fell from my (Eye/Color) eyes. Laying my head back down on his firm chest, I closed my eyes and fell asleep again.

* * *

A/N: Yay! Alucard finally kiss you, also I finally uploaded chapter twenty-six. I hope you're happy, because I decided to finally write this even though I have a killer headache and my throat's been killing me. But I love you guys too much not to update. Anyway's special announcement, I'll try to add two chapters to my 'Forgotten Portrait' story for those who have read it and are following it. I'll either update sometime today or tomorrow.

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.

~Love you~


	27. Chapter 27

~A Week Later~

Lately I've had the same dream over and over, and it's been depriving me of sleep. It always starts the same and ends the same way every night. I can remember each part clearly, but I've never have the guts to talk about it with anyone, especially Alucard. Sighing I lie down and take a deep breath before closing my (Eye/Color) eyes and falling asleep, praying that I wouldn't have that dream again.

~Dream~

(A/N: Warning this part has rape in it, sorry if it's not good. I just get a bit embarrassed when I write something sexual)

_I open my eyes and looked around at my surroundings. It was nothing but pure white, not a single drop of color anywhere to be seen. Taking a step forward everything chances and I was now standing in the middle of the forest. My (Eye/Color) eyes scan the area while my (Hair/Color) hair falls into my face and my body becomes stiff as I feel like I'm being watched. looking around frantically I try to find the source of my discomfort, in other words trying to find out who the hell was watching me. "H-hello" I stutter out flinching as I saw movement out of the corner of my eye._

_"What's wrong? My little flower" I heard a voice whisper in my ear, causing me to shiver._

_"Alucard" I whimpered out as I felt his hand start to roam my body. Shivering I pushed him away and started to run away, flinching as I hear his laughter echo throughout the forest. After running for what felt like hours, I feel myself being knocked down to the ground, now lying on my back I whimper as my hands were pinned above my head. "Why?" I chocked out as I feel his breath against my neck. Instead of answering me he bites down, his fangs piercing through the skin as a scream of pain rips past my lips. Closing my eyes as I feel his tongue lick the wound he had caused. I freeze when I hear him chuckle before ripping my cloths off. "NO!" I cried out looking into his ruby colored eyes, seeing hints of gold here and there, with a pleading look. As sobs begin to rank through my body when I heard a zipper begin undone. "Ahh" I moaned in pain as his member enters me, feeling like I was begin ripped into two. Shivering I started crying and begging as he begins to thrust in and out, soon my whole body becomes numb as I fall limp, feeling a warm substance leaking out of my entrance staining the green grass under us._

_After a while he soon releasing a low groan, releasing a warm liquid inside of me. Closing my eyes I moaned in pain as he pulls out and lies down beside me, pulling me close to his chest. I finally break down sobbing as I begin to feel my blood and his semen leaking out of my opening and onto the forest floor. Flinching as I soon feel his lips on my neck again, feeling him smirk as he kisses the skin lightly. "Now you're mine and nobody else's" he growls out he's voice not sounding like he's own as he bites down, his fangs sinking into my neck again. My screams piercing through the silence in the darken forest._

~End of Dream~

I jolt awake, tears streaming down my now pale face. Looking at my alarm clock I see that it was almost three o'clock in the morning. Getting up I exit out of my room before walking down the hallway, going to the one person who has plagued my dreams for the past week. Once I reached the mirror I push it to the side and walk down the cold stone stairs. Once I reach the bottom I quietly walk over to the raven haired vampire and stand there looking at his sleeping form. "Alucard" I whispered as I shook him a little.

"Hmm?" he hums out, blinking his blood-red eyes open and looking at me. "What's wrong (Your/Name)?" he asked concerned.

"I had a nightmare" I whispered like a child would to its parent. "Can I stay with you?" I asked about ready to break down into tears as the dream entered into my mind again. Nodding his head he holds his arms out as I ran into them, sobbing as I buried my face into his chest. After a while I soon calmed down as we both sat there with me sitting in his lap. Closing my eyes I took a deep breath ready to fall asleep.

"I'll never hurt you my flower" I heard Alucard say before I fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

A/N: Here's chapter twenty-seven, I hope you like it. Sorry if it sucks, "I'm pretty sure I suck at writing sexual things. Anyways for anyone who doesn't understand the dream, it's not really Alucard raping you. It will all be explained in later chapters, even through the part with the eyes and voice should give it away.

Here's a question. Who do you think the person is pretending to be Alucard?

Hint: You can find the answer in chapter twenty-four, last paragraph, second sentence.

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.

~Love you~


	28. Chapter 28

I woke up the next day, arms wrapped tightly around my body. Yawning I looked up to see Alucard sleeping peacefully, smiling I rested my head on his chest. Closing my eyes as I listen to his soft breathing, I begin to doze off again before my eyes snapped open. Sitting straight up I felt a huge smile tug on my lips as I realized that I didn't have that nightmare again last night. Chuckling under my breath, I decided to stare at Alucard's face, blushing when I noticed how handsome he looked. Shaking my head, I wriggled out of his grasp and quietly headed upstairs and into the kitchen, I noticed Pip kissing Seras on the counter. "Ew! Get a room you two" I said walking over to the fruit bowel on the table and getting an apple. Both jumped as they heard my voice and pulled away from each other, both their faces a crimson color.

"W-what are you doing up?" Seras asked embarrassed.

"I was hungry so I decided to get something to eat" I said biting into the apple as I took a seat at the table. Chuckling when I saw the two sit next to each other across from me, "so I take it that you two are dating now" I said, smirking when I saw their blush darken. Nodding their heads, I smiled before my face darkens, "Seras, can I please speak to you alone?" I asked. Nodding her head she whispered to Pip, who nodded his head and left the room.

"What's wrong?" She asked concerned.

"I've had these dreams lately..." I said trailing off as I looked down at the table.

"Yeah" she said sounding worried.

"Well..." I started before telling her every detail from my dream. "And I don;t know what to do, this has been going on for weeks and I thought you would be the best person to tell" I said on the verge of tears. Seras didn't say anything, instead she got up and walked over to my side of the table and hugged me close. "I just don't know what to do" I wailed, tears falling down my cheeks as I hugged her back.

"Shh" she cooed as she stroked my (Hair/Color) hair, whispering sweet nothings in my ear as she tries to calm me down.

"Please don't tell Alucard" I whispered after a while, my voice hoarse from how I was crying.

"I promise" she whispered out, while nodding her head, "okay" she mumbled, before everything went quiet as we stood there holding one another.

"Thank you" I whispered after a while as I felt my eye lids grow heavy.

"I promise everything will be alright" I heard Seras whisper as I closed my eyes and fell into complete darkness.

* * *

A/N: Sorry if it's short, it was all I could come up with for this chapter. I promise the next chapter might be a bit longer, but I'm not sure. Also sorry for not updating I've been busy these past few days.

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.

~Love you~


	29. Chapter 29

~Everybody's P.O.V~

Seras carried the young (Hair/Color) haired girl to her room, once she reached the door she stopped when she heard a cough behind her. "What's a matter?" she heard their other member, Summer; say as she stood at her doorway in her pajamas.

"Nothing" Seras said, opening (Your/Name)'s door and putting her inside. Once she made sure the girl was tucked in, she walked out to see Summer still standing at her doorway with a serious expression.

"Tell me what's wrong with my friend" she said in a stern voice, surprising the blonde since the brunette was always childish and hyper.

"Look I can't tell you, that's (Your/Name)'s job" she said, looking down sadly. When the girl told her about the dreams that she'd been having she felt disgusted. She knew it wasn't her Master when the girl said, that his eyes would sometimes have a mixture of yellow in them, or his voice sounding different. But who was it then, it wasn't uncommon for some vampires to enter people's dreams and change them. But why use her Master, Alucard, to scare the young girl. It makes no sense. Sighing she looked back up at Summer before shaking her head and walking down the hallway to find Pip. Blushing when at the thought of the French men, Seras smiled her blue eyes shining brightly.

"Hello, Seras" Walter said, chuckling when he saw the blonde haired vampire jump a little.

"Oh, hello Walter, have you seen Pip?" The blond asked a little embarrassed. Raising an eyebrow, Walter smiled as he nodded his head.

"Yes, he's in the training room, now if you excuse me I must finish some chores" the older man said, walking away from the blonde who smiled.

"THANK YOU!" Seras shouted as she begins to run towards the training room.

~Your P.O.V~

I rolled onto my side, groaning as my head started to hurt a little. "Are you alright my Queen?" I heard a deep smooth male's voice whisper in my ear. Jumping I fell out of bed and glared up at the raven haired vampire who stared down at me, a smirk on his face.

"Why are you in my room?" I asked as I stood up.

"Well when I woke up and saw that you were gone, I decided to look for you, only to find you here asleep on your bed" he said lying down on my bed. I glared when I noticed that he took up the whole damn bed.

"Move" I whined as I tried to push him off only to fail horrible. "Please" I begged, before releasing a low yelp as I was pulled down. Blushing I looked up into Alucard's ruby colored eyes as he wrapped his arms around my waist so I couldn't get away.

"(Your/Name) you in here..." I heard Summer begin to say, as she barges into my room, stopping when she saw the position Alucard and me were in. "I'll just go" she said backing up slowly, an embarrassed blush on her face, but a sinister smirk on her lips.

"It's not what you think" I said quickly when I saw the smirk on her face. "SUMMER!" I shouted when she bolted down the hallway, ready to tell everyone what she saw. Ripping myself out of Alucard's grasp, I got up and chased after her, an embarrassed blush on my face as I heard Alucard burst out laughing in my room. Today was going to be a long day.

* * *

A/N: Here's the next chapter, I also want to say 'Snowythecat' I love your comment.

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.

~Love Ya~


	30. Chapter 30

"Miss. (Last/Name), Miss. Barlow, Seras, Pip, and Alucard, I have a mission for you five" Integra said as she looked at us from behind her desk. "You will be going to Tokyo, Japan, for this mission" she continued, causing my body to tense up at the thought of bring on a plane again. As if sensing my distress, Summer grabs my hand and holds it tightly.

"Why's that, Sir Integra?" Summer asked, curiously.

"There have been a lot of vampire attacks recently, and I need you five to go there and find the main vampire and kill him" Integra said, giving us a serious look. Nodding out heads everyone left to go get ready.

~In Your Room~

"This is so cool, we get to go to Tokyo" Summer said in excitement as she sat on my bed, hugging my pillow close to her body.

"Yeah" I mumbled still not excited about the idea of riding in another plane. Rolling her eyes, Summer fell backwards and lay sprawled out over my bed. Once I finished getting ready I looked at myself in the mirror. I wore a pair of blue jeans with my converses, and I also wore a blue shirt with the words 'You Can't See Me...' on it, with a picture of a panda trying to hide behind a piece of bamboo. Summer on the other hand wore a pair of blue jeans with regular tennis shoes; she wore a black tank top with a pink hoodie over it. "Ready?" I asked her, smiling a little when I saw her nod excitedly.

"Yep" she said as she walked past me, a stupid grin on her face. Walking down the stairs we saw Pip and Seras holding hands as they wore regular outfits, I smiled as I looked over at Alucard only to burst out laughing. He was dressed like a normal person, but it was so weird and funny to see him in normal looking clothes instead of his regular outfit. Glaring at me, he grumbled under his breath before walking out of the mansion and to the private jet Sir Integra was letting us borrow. As we boarded Seras, Summer, and I sat together, the two females trying to calm me down as they said comforting words. While Pip and Alucard sat a few rows away from us, trying to start a conversation with one another, gripping the arm rest on my chair I looked out the window as we begin to take off. '_Here we go_' I thought to myself, as I felt the need to puke. A couple of minutes into the flight, I couldn't take it no more and got up, running towards the bathroom.

"God, how I hate flying" I mumbled to myself as I leaned over the toilet and release all the contents in my stomach.

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry it took me a while to update, I've been busy talking to my nephew as we talked about how the story will process. Also there is going to be a new character who will be introduced in a couple of more chapters. I won't tell you if they are an enemy or foe, another thing is the bad guy should be introduce sooner or later also in a couple of chapters here. Sorry if this chapter was short, but I'm a little tired and I have to plan the story out a head of time before posting a new chapter. I'll try to post chapter Thirty-One tomorrow.

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.

~Love Ya~


	31. Chapter 31

"We're here" Summer said, as the jet landed on the airway stopping so we could get off. Once we exited the plane I feel Alucard wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Are you alright my Queen?" he whispered in my ear.

"Y-yes" I said blushing as I pulled myself out of his grip, walking over to Summer and standing near her.

"Why are you blushing, hmm?" Summer asked, giving me a teasing smile. Glaring I stuck my tongue out and blushed some more, hearing Alucard chuckle a little as we begin to walk to the hotel we would be staying at. '_Let's hope this doesn't end up like Brazil_' I thought, listing to Summer rant on and on about how the girls should share a room and the guys should share a room. Looking back I noticed Seras trying to help Pip with the luggage, but he refused because he wanted to prove he was a man and he could handle it. Rolling my eyes, I failed to notice Alucard walk up beside me and intertwine are fingers together. Blushing at the contact I ignored it, and tried to act like I didn't notice. I know, he want me to tell him about that nightmare I had that had me going to him in the middle of the night, but I just can't tell him, I don't want him to judge me. When we finally got to the hotel, all the women got a room together and much to Alucard's displeasure he and Pip have to share a room.

~Alucard's P.O.V~

"Why must I **share** a room with **you**?" I hissed out at the French men sitting across from me in our room. "I should be sharing a room with my precious flower" I said, sighing in delight at the thought of sharing a room with my beautiful (Your/Name). Speaking of which I wonder if she's okay, last night when she came to me crying about a nightmare I was worried. When I tried to get into her dream, I found that someone was trying to block me, because as soon as she fell asleep she didn't have any kind of dream. Glaring down at the glass of blood in my hands, I sneered at the thought of someone hurting my Queen.

"Hey Alucard, is everything okay?" I heard Pip ask in his French voice, sneering I glared at him.

"Yes, just wondering why you didn't get a room with the police girl" I growled out, smirking when I saw the blush on his face. It was quiet for a minute before a crash was heard from across the hall, more importantly the girl's room.

~Your P.O.V~

"Damn it, Summer" I said, as I held my hand over my chest, "why did you bring that?" I asked looking at her as she held a pink bedazzle gun, the scary thing was that it looked like an actual gun.

"Because I thought if I ever got bored, I could bedazzle the shit out of something" she responded with.

"So you decided to try and shoot me in the head?" I asked her, looking over at the now broken vase. '_Let's hope the manager doesn't find out_' I thought.

"Yes now hold still" she said holding the bedazzle gun up, aiming it at my head. Before she could fire, we both jumped when the door to the room burst open.

"Are you alright?" We heard both Alucard and Pip ask, looking around for the sound of the crash.

* * *

A/N: Here's chapter thirty-one, hope you enjoy.

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.

~Love you~


	32. Chapter 32

"Yeah, why wouldn't we be" Summer said, causing Seras and me to sweat drop at her blandness.

"Well we heard a crash" Pip said, rubbing the back of his head as he looked towards the only blonde in the room.

"Yes, are you alright my Queen?" Alucard asked, standing right beside me as he pulled me into a bone crushing hug.

"Yes, it was just Summer being an idiot" I said, gasping for air. "A-alucard you're c-crushing me" I gasped out when he tighten his grip on me.

"Sorry, my flower" he said as he let me go, only to wrap his arms tightly around my waist and then resting his head on my shoulder, blushing I ignored him and looked towards Summer glaring. Laughing nervously the brunette held the bedazzle gun close to her form, in case I decided to attack her.

"Right, well now that everything's cleared up" Seras said, trying to break the tension in the room, "why don't we all get some rest for tomorrow, I'm sure (Your/Name) and Summer will be able to get some information on that building our vampire is hiding in" she said, looking at Pip for some help.

"Right, come on Alucard" the Frenchmen said, understanding what his blonde girlfriends was trying to do. Growling the No Life King did as he was told, not before kissing my cheek.

"Goodnight, my Queen" he whispered in my ear, causing my blush from before to become a darker crimson color. As they left, Summer snickered at my reaction to Alucard's affection. Glaring at her, I turned away and stomped into my hotel bedroom. Stripping down I changed into my pajama's before crawling under the bed sheets and turning off the bedroom lamp, closing my eyes and falling asleep.

~Dream~

_Like usual the dream started out in the same setting, but for some reason it felt different this time. Alucard stood in front of me, a sicking smirk on his face as he stared down at me. His usual red eyes almost golden as he stared at me. "A-alucard" I whimpered out, as he grabbed my arms and leaned down closer to me, I could feel his breath on my face._

_"Guess again, my kitten" he purrs out, his voice sounding completely different. Looking closely I watched in horror as his figure started to change._

_"W-what" I said completely surprised. Instead of Alucard there was a man standing there, his eyes were a bright golden color and just like Alucard's hair his was pure black like a raven, but it was shorter. I shivered as he leaned down some more, smiling as he revealed razor-sharp teeth._

_"What's wrong?" He asked his smile growing bigger as I ripped myself out of his grasp._

_"W-who are y-you?" I stuttered out, while backing away from the man._

_"Oh, you'll find out soon enough" he purrs out, before I could ask what he meant a searing pain erupts from my chest. Looking down a look of pure horror makes its way onto my face; his arm had straight through my chest, piercing my heart. Looking up with tears streaming down my face as I release a high pitch scream._

~End of Dream~

* * *

A/N: THIS IS IMPORTANT, PLEASE READ!

Alright I need your guys help, what should the guys name be. If you don't know what I'm talking about, I'm asking what should the raven haired, golden eye man's name be. I can't think of anything and it's pissing me off, my nephew want's to use another anime characters name. But I already told him, if we're going to use game characters in one of the chapters then we can't use other anime characters. So please tell me in the reviews what the guys name is, and it has to be something good.

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.

~Love Ya~


	33. Chapter 33

~Alucard's P.O.V~

I awoke in my coffin when I heard a high pitch scream, but just not any high pitch scream. No I heard my Queen screaming as loud as she could, getting out of my coffin I quickly ran over to her and the girl's hotel room. Bursting in I saw Seras and Summer out of their rooms, looking worried. Ignoring them I quickly walked over to (Your/Name)'s door and nearly tore it off its hinges. Walking inside I saw my precious flower squirming around on her bed, as tears rolled down her cheeks, as she whimpered. Walking over to her I begin to shake her, "WAKE UP!" I shouted. Before any of us could react I stumbled backwards holding my crotch. "Ow" I growled out as I quickly grabbed her shoulders and begin to shake her violently.

~Your P.O.V~

My eyes snapped open, as tears streamed down my cheeks. "W-what's going on?" I asked looking around at everyone. Their faces held worry and concern as they all stared at me.

"Why were you screaming?" Alucard asked, pulling me tightly against his chest.

"No reason" I said, pulling away from him I looked down at my hands. "Please leave, I would like to go back to bed" I whispered, watching as every nodded their head. Everyone but Alucard left; looking at him I saw worry in his ruby colored eyes. "Alucard I'm fine, please leave" I whispered, lying back down and closing my eyes. I heard him sigh before leaving. Sighing I took a deep breath and fell asleep.

~The Next Day~

"Ugh, this is so boring" Summer groaned out, as she and I walked down the busy streets of Tokyo. Rolling my eyes I looked over at an old woman working a fruit stand.

"Um, excuse me?" I asked, watching as she looked at me. "Do you know anything about that abandon school near Aokigahara?" I asked.

"Yes, but you two youngsters better stay away from there" she said.

"Why" both Summer and I asked looking at her curiously.

"Because that place is haunted, a couple of young fellows and went to go investigate there and no one's heard of them since" she said. Summer and I looked at each other, sighing as we felt sorry for those poor idiots that went in there.

"Thank you, that's all we needed to know" Summer said as we turned around and started to walk back to the hotel.

~That Night~

"You guys ready?" Pip asked Summer and me, peeking into my hotel room. Nodding our heads we got up, grabbing our weapons as we met the others in the living room.

"Let's go" Seras said as her, Pip, and Summer walked out of the hotel room, leaving Alucard and me alone.

"Be careful" Alucard said, leaning forward and kissing my forehead, before following after the others. Blushing, I quickly ran after him and everyone else.

* * *

A/N: For those who don't know what Aokigahara is, it is also known as death forest. The reason it's called death forest is because a lot of people go there to commit suicide. I don't care if it's not near Tokyo or if there is no forest near Tokyo, but my nephew, Christian wanted it to be near the school. And kind of explains why the school was shut down and abandon. Also I might change my writing style a little, don't worry I promise it won't affect the story.

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.

~Love Ya~


	34. Chapter 34

~At the School~

"Did we have to split up?" Summer groaned out as she held onto her cannon tightly.

"Yes, now shut up" I said, holding Oblivion in my hand tightly, Oathkeeper strapped to my side. Walking around the corner, I held my gun out feeling like one of those bad ass movie characters that have to scout the building for their villain. Soon Summer and I came across a classroom the door was shut tightly, sighing I brought my foot up and kicked the door open. Both Summer and I barging into the room, holding our weapons out in front of us, as we scan the room. "There's nothing in here" I mumbled out as I begin to walk further into the classroom not seeing anything. "I'm guessing this use to be the science room" I said, looking at all the posters of the solar system and some about rock minerals.

"Hey (Your/Name), look at my new boyfriend" I heard Summer say, turning around to face her. I sweat dropped when I saw her holding up a fake skeleton. "His name is Mr. Skellington" she said, as she started dancing around with the fake skeleton.

"Summer we need to concentrate" I hissed out as I away from her, not a minute had passed until I heard a small 'uh-oh'. Looking back I chuckled a little when I saw the head of the skeleton had fallen off and onto her chest.

"Woah, hold on mister, don't get a **head** of yourself" Summer said, laughing I rolled my eyes at her corny joke.

"Seriously" I said, chuckling when she stuck her tongue out. Going back to looking around the room, we both jumped when we heard a high pitch female scream.

"PIP!" Both Summer and I quickly exclaimed when we heard the scream. Running out of the classroom we both begin to run down the hall, I was running in front of Summer as she followed closely behind. As soon as I turned the corner I ran right into someone, causing both of us to fall backwards.

"Ow" I moaned out, opening one of my eyes to see the person. Gasping both Summer and I looked at them in shock. "Christian" I said in shock, my eyes widen as I stared at the ravenette with red streaks on the border of his hair before me. "What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I could ask you the same thing" He said back, looking at me. Glaring slightly I stood up and held my hand out for him to take. Taking it I pulled him up, with a bit of trouble, after finally getting the ravenette to his feet, we all stood there looking at one another.

"Now answer my question" I said, putting my hands on my hips.

"Well you see..." he started to say.

~Flash Back~

_"Man this is boring, let's find something to do" a young brunette said, trudging behind his friends._

_"Shut the fuck up, Jake" Christian growled as he walked in front of the group, walking down the streets of Tokyo._

_"I'm hungry" I dirty blonde haired boy whine, clinging onto a silver/blue haired teen. Rolling his eyes the ravenette spotted a fruit stand ran by an old woman. Walking over he gave her some money and picked up an apple throwing it to the whiny blonde._

_"There Demyx, ya happy" he said, watching as the blonde nodded his head in excitement._

_"Ugh! Axel stop it" another blonde said, irritated by his red-headed best friend, rolling his eyes Christian looked back at the old woman. Seeing Jake talking to her, he sighed as he saw the excited look on the brunette's face._

_"Hey guys guess what?" Jake asked looking at all of his friends, as they stared at him._

_~Later~_

_"Are you sure this place it haunted?" The silver/blue haired boy asked, looking up from his 'Twilight' book._

_"Yeah, that's what that old women said, what are you scared Zexion?" Jake asked in a teasing tone._

_"No but I think Roxas and Demyx are" Zexion said, agitated at the two blondes clinging onto him for protection. Laughing at this, the group walked around the school, finding nothing interesting. _

_"What was that?" Demyx asked as he heard the sounds of low moans and groans._

_"Properly nothing" Zexion said, before a loud scream echoed through the building, as a creature came running out of the shadows towards the group._

~End of Flash Back~

* * *

A/N: Axel, Roxas, Zexion, and Demyx belong to Square Enix and Disney.

Jake and Christian belong to themselves.

And to anyone who's figured it out, yes I named you two guns after Roxas' two keyblades in Kingdom Hearts. Also the person who screamed was not Pip it was someone who you will meet later on. Anyways for those who have watched 'Demyx Time' you'll understand the Twilight book joke.

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.

~Love Ya~


End file.
